


Home

by Niramisa



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niramisa/pseuds/Niramisa
Summary: The Professor brings Scarlett from another universe for his secret evil intentions.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own TMNT or anything within its universe except my characters and I am fully aware that they could not fit through a normal sized window.

Men and women in lab coats bustle around a room checking stats and running diagnostic checks. A door on the side of the room opens and a man is there, he walks up to a woman with a clipboard.

“Is it ready?” he asks

“Yes, Professor.”

He smiles. it’s thin and stretches his whole face. The light from a giant screen reflects on his glasses, “Good, bring her in.”


	2. Chapter 2

It's been three months since Scarlett has been here in the big apple, or at least this version of it. See this wasn't exactly the new york she was used to, no this wasn't even the world Scarlett was used to. One moment she was walking home from work and the next, Scarlett was falling out of the sky, screaming for her life. It was a good thing she landed in water and even better that Scarlett could swim. Thank god it was only june so she didn’t freeze her ass off. After a few days of trying to get her bearings, Scarlett got a job at one of the local pizzerias, which seemed to be literally everywhere like more so than usual, and an apartment in a semi-decent neighborhood. After a month of no leads and another month of only confusing herself more with all the “research” she acquired, more like nonsense and a total waste of time and money, Scarlett decided to take a break. After all, aside from the buildings and street names, new york was pretty much the same, which was a big relief. And it’s not like there was much to go back to. 

One particularly exhausting day, heading home from a long day at work, Scarlett wondered if she should even continue trying to go back home. So lost in thought Scarlett didn't notice the fact that she turned down a very dark alley until she bumped into something very big and very hard. Something that was now moving, specifically turning around to face her. Looking up, Scarlett saw a pair of golden amber eyes staring down at her. They seemed to almost glow against the darkness of the night. She stepped back, stunned at the sudden appearance of them. 

Green; that's all that came to mind when the light from a car passed by. A quick glance at what was in front of Scarlett, big and green. The first thing that came to mind was to run but a flash of red and the sight of a small stick poking out of what seemed to be a wide mouth stopped her.

‘What?’ she thought, ‘Is that a toothpick?’ 

Scarlett stepped closer, trying to get a better look, earning a low, soft growl. She froze but not before noticing the red was some type of cloth surrounding bright amber eyes. And it clicked.

“Raphael!?” is all Scarlett get out before everything went black. 

\---------------------

Raph looked around at the fallen foot soldiers he and his brothers had just finished wasting. Even with the shredder defeated and long gone, his goons still crawled around in the dark, resorting to petty crimes. It was pathetic. Raph was about to suggest that he and his brothers should double check to see if any got away when something bumped into his shell. He turned to find a small, well small compared to him, woman. She looked like she were in a daze.  
‘Maybe we can still leave before she notices us.’ he thought but it was already too late. Scarlett blinked and looked up at him, a car passed by and the light from it illuminated pretty much the whole alleyway. He saw fright cross her face… no, not fright, surprise maybe? Raph didn't understand,  
‘Why isn’t she scared? Why isn't she runnin’?’ He thought. It frustrated him to the point of growling.

“Raphael!?” Scarlett shouted.

It stunned him, he nearly dropped his sai. Thankfully while this little situation played out, Leo made his way behind her, unseen, and knocked her out with the butt of his katana.  
she fell limp in Raphael’s arms.  
‘Why didn’t she freak out, run screaming like everyone always does? How the hell did she know my name?’ Raph’s mind started to reel until Leo’s voice snapped him out of it.

“Who is she Raph?” Leo asked

“I don’t know.” Raph replied

“Well she obviously knows you.” Leo stated 

“Whoa, hiding beautiful ladies Raph? Not cool bro.” Mikey said

“I ain’t hiding nobody! I never saw her before!” Raph shouted

“How’d she know your name?” Donnie asked

“I don’t know, but I'm gonna find out when she wakes up.”

“No, we should talk Sensei, he’ll decide what we should do.”

“She knew my name Leo, ain’t no telling what else she knows. And we can’t just leave her here, you knocked her unconscious.” he argued

“I agree. If she knew his name she might know where to find us as well.” Donnie interjected  
While the three eldest brothers were trying to decide what to do, Mikey got a closer look. Scarlett had her hair in a messy bun, stray pieces sticking out and framing her face. She wore a red, collared shirt with a small pizza patch on each point, dark skinny jeans, black sneakers and a name tag above her right breast. She looked tired but even then she was beautiful.  
‘Scarlett, huh?” he thought before Donnie’s spoke up.

“How about we take her to that abandoned station we found the other day near the lair, one of us will guard her while the others speak with Sensei.” Donnie suggested, being the voice of reason yet again when Raph and Leo started to bicker. The two didn’t reply, which usually meant they agreed, kind of.

“Dibs!” Mikey called out.

“Don will watch her.” Raph told him, Leo agreed.

Mikey moaned in disappointment. The four of them headed down the sewer towards the point where the tunnels forked between the abandoned subway station and the lair. Raph handed Scarlett to Donatello and walked away, somewhat reluctantly. Mikey, Leo, and Raph explained the night’s event to Master Splinter while Donnie found a chair and placed her in it.

“Find out what she knows my sons,” he told them, “I will be there myself soon enough.”  
As they turned around, Master Splinter called out for Raph. 

“Yeah, sensei?” he asked

“This girl was able to sneak up on you, either she is not what she seems or you let your guard down. Either way, it will not happen again. Am I understood?” he asked

“Yes, sensei.” Raph grumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

Scarlett awoke to hushed voices and a pounding in her head. Before Scarlett could look around a bright light appeared making her wince and put her hands in front of her face in a vain attempt to shield her eyes from it..

“Dude, what the hell!?” Scarlett shouted.

“Who are you?” a calm, even male voice spoke from behind her.

Scarlett stopped a moment, remembering what happened just before this. She remembered green skin, amber eyes and red.

‘Holy shit! I just saw Raphael, he's real, I'm in the TMNT universe!!! Then this voice must be Leo.’ Scarlett reasoned

“My name is Scarlett Snow.” She answered.

“Who sent you here?” he said.

“No one. Hey, can you turn down this light? My head is killing me.” Scarlett said.  
She was met with silence but the light did dim, just a little.  
‘Where am I?’ Scarlett thought. ‘Judging by the smell, I’d say the underground, maybe the sewers.’

“How’d you know my name?” a gruff and irritated voice asked.

‘There’s Raph.’ Scarlett thought with excitement.  
“That’s a very long and difficult story to tell.” She said, after a minute she added, “One that I hope you can help me with actually.”

“Why would we help you? For all we know, you’re here to try and hurt us or worse.” Leo asked.

“Because that’s what you do, you help people.” Scarlett said with a smile. “Besides look at me, does it really look like I could hurt you even if I wanted to?”

The brothers remained silent.  
“What exactly do you need help with?” Leo asked

“Sorry Blue, but it’s more of a Donnie thing.” Scarlett told him

“Figures she would know mine too.” Donnie then said

“Whoa, is Mikey here too?” Scarlett asked out of pure curiousity

“You know it mama.” Mikey replied right before Scarlett heard a loud slap and a yelp.  
‘Must’ve gotten a slap to the back of his head again.’ She thought causing another smile to form on her face.

“How the hell do you know our names!?” shouted Raphael

“Like i said it’s a long and difficult story, but i’ll tell you if you agree to help me. So you gonna help me or not?”  
Again, Scarlett was met with silence.

“Look, i’m just trying to get back home okay? If you think at any moment i’m trying to hurt you guys in any way, then you can do whatever you want with me. I just wanna go home.”  
It was quiet for a while, probably ten minutes, until a giant rat wearing a yellow robe holding a cane walked in.  
Suddenly Scarlett felt really nervous, Splinter- Master Splinter- was standing right in front of her.

“Hello.” he said

“H-Hi.” Scarlett stuttered

“You are not afraid of me.” It was more of a statement than a question.

“No.” Scarlett said

“Do you know who I am?”

“Yes, you’re Master Splinter.”

“Yes, my sons tell me you need help, Ms. Snow.”

“Yeah, I seem to be a long way from home.”

“Where is your home?”

“Another dimension I believe.” Scarlett told him

Master Splinter stroked his beard for a moment in thought.

“Do you have proof of this?” he asked.

Scarlett thought a moment, “Yes, I have a tattoo on my back. I got it for my 18th birthday.”  
Scarlett stood up, turned around and pulled up her shirt to reveal her back. The tattoo spread across Scarlett’s entire back. It was of the five of them, Raphael in the front center, Michelangelo to his right, Donatello to his left, Leonardo behind and Master Splinter far behind with his tail encircling the group.

“I’m very proud of it.” Scarlett told him.

“As you should be, it is a good likeness. I can’t imagine this was quick or painless either.” he said

“No, it wasn’t.” Scarlett laughed as she pulled her shirt back down and turned to face him, “but it was definitely worth it.”  
Master Splinter paused again, seeming to take in Scarlett’s words. “Follow me, Ms. Snow.” he said as he turned. The both of them made their way down many tunnels until they came upon a giant space with lights and what sounded like music playing somewhere in the distance.

“Gather my sons. It seems that this young lady has a story to tell us.” he said. Scarlett told them of the events from three months ago up to now, explaining that ever since she fell from the sky, she couldn’t figure out what world she was in until she saw Raphael.

“That don’t explain how you know us!” Raph growled

“Ah, right.” Scarlett said, “well, in my universe, you all are comic book characters.” She explained slowly, “very famous ones in fact. You have like ten different tv shows and about six movies.”

“It seems Ms. Snow is a very big fan.” Master Splinter added with an amused smile making Scarlett blush. The boys looked to their sensei and back to Scarlett with confused expressions. 

Scarlett sighed and explained, “On my eighteenth birthday, my mother took me to a tattoo parlor to get my first tattoo. I immediately knew what I wanted... it was a portrait of the five of you on my entire back. It took days of blood, sweat and tears to get.”

“Can we see it!?” Mikey immediately asked.

“Later.” Scarlett told him with a smile

“What do they call us?” 

“Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.”

“At least it sounds better than what April called us.” Donnie commented

“Do we have catch phrases?” Mikey asked

“Mostly “Cowabunga”. But sometimes you say “Booyakasha”. But you haven’t used either in the new movies. Which is this universe.”

“Yeah, ‘cause it’s stupid.” Raph said.

“Enough. Miss Snow has a problem she needs help with.”

“Sorry.” Mikey said, the rest simply stopped talking.

“It's alright, I'll answer any question you have later.” Scarlett told him. “Do you guys know a man named Baxter Stockman?” Scarlett sighed

“Y’mean that science loser that was helpin’ the shredder?” Raph questioned

“What do you want with him?” Leo asked

“So you beat the Kraang already… I was afraid of that.” Scarlett muttered. “Besides Donnie, he's the smartest guy I know of in this universe.” Donnie blushed at the unexpected compliment.  
“But before the shredder was defeated, he ordered Karai to hide him somewhere no one would ever find him. So it looks like the little dream team I was hoping for won't be happening.” Scarlett resigned.

“I don’t understand, how could he help?” Leo yet again asked.

“Well, like Donnie, he was able to understand the Kraang’s interdimensional technology. Or at least some of it. I hoped that with his help we could somehow recreate it.”

“I believe still have the schematics for the machine,” Donnie said as he pressed a few buttons on his wrist… thing and a hologram popped up. It looked like 3D blueprints. Scarlett marveled for a moment. “Here they are! It might take a while but i’m sure I could come up with something, assuming time isn’t a problem.”

“Oh no, time isn’t an issue. It’s not like there’s anyone waiting for me so I don’t mind.”

“What do you mean?” Mikey asked.

“… I was… disowned when I was a kid.” Scarlett simply stated.  
The silence that followed felt so tangible that she could’ve cut it with a knife.

“It’s getting late, I’m gonna head home and let you all decide. Besides, I have work tomorrow” Scarlett said as she got up to leave.

“I’ll walk you.” Leo said

“Me too.” said Raph. The idea of leaving the two of you alone bothered him for some reason. Besides he had more questions for her.  
She followed Raph and Leo down the tunnels, it wasn’t as dark as Scarlett expected, it didn’t smell as bad either. 

“So where to?” Leo asked  
Scarlett gave him her address and the three of them continued their way down the seemingly endless tunnel systems that was underground New York. After a while a question popped up in her head, they had already fought the Kraang but exactly how long ago had that been? They looked different from the movies, not by much, but still noticeable. How old were they now?

“Hey guys,” Scarlett called, “how old are you?”

“Me and Leo are 22 now. Donnie is 21, and Mikey’s 20.” Raph answered 

“Wow, so it’s been a while.” Scarlett said

“Been awhile since when?” Leo asked of his shoulder 

“Since your last movie. You guys were like 17.”

It was quiet for a minute before Raph asked, “How old are you?”

“I'm 21. My birthday actual passed a few months ago.”

“Drinkin’ age, congrats.” Raph said

“Thanks but I think I’ll pass on the alcohol for a few more years.” Scarlett laughed

“We’re here.” Leo said

Scarlett thanked them and made her way up the latter to the manhole cover. She pushed but the lid wouldn’t budge.

“Something wrong?” Leo asked

“… I can’t move it.” Scarlett mumbled.

Raphael laughed and made his way to her. He stepped onto the ladder, reached up and moved the cover for Scarlett. His closeness made her blush, he’d always been her favorite, especially after the recent movies. It was the way he walked, the way he talked, his smile, his eyes, his attitude, his love for his family and the muscle. He was even bigger in person and it turned Scarlett on to no end. When his arm brushed against hers, it took all Scarlett had not to shiver. She thanked him quietly, gave them her apartment number and location then left, making her way home. The sun had just begun to rise.


	4. Chapter 4

“I don’t trust her. We should be careful.” Leo said

Raph rolled his eyes and started walking back. “Whatever man.”  
The two brothers made their way back in silence. When they got home they went their separate ways, Leo to the dojo and Raph to the living room. On his way, he spotted a light coming from under the sofa. It was Scarlett’s cell phone, or at least he assumed it was. Neither his brothers nor Master Splinter owned a phone. He made to return it but remembered that it was now dawn, he’d have to wait until nightfall to return it. He and his brothers may have surfaced a few times since the Kraang but that didn't mean people didn't freak when they saw them. Raph looked at the screen, it was a screenshot of Scarlett at work. She had flour on her nose and in her hair. She was smiling. The word ‘cute’ came to mind before Mikey got in the way.

“What’s that?” he asked as Raph shoved him away by his face.

“Nothin’.” Raph replied

“Is that Scarlett’s phone?”

“What’s it to ya?”

“Are you gonna return it to her? Can I come!?” Mikey asked as he jumped up and down.

“If I say yes will you shut up and go away?” Raph asked

“Totally!”

“Fine.” Raph grumbled

“YESSS!” Mikey hissed as he pumped his fists in the air. He smiled wide, thanked his brother then bounced off to get some rest. Raphael shook his head and headed towards his room to do the same.

Raphael awoke a few hours later to short buzzing sounds, again it was Scarlett’s phone. Apparently, she set an alarm for 10:00 a.m. Which means he only slept for about four hours, Raphael ignored it and went back to sleep until it buzzed again. 1:00 p.m. flashed on the screen with little emojis floating around it. ‘Oh well,’ he thought, ‘might as well go train since I’m up.’ Raph left his room and headed for the dojo, by the time he finished it was already evening, he was covered in sweat, his muscles were tense and he was panting.  
“Yo, Raph!” Mikey burst into the dojo eating a slice of pepperoni and pickles pizza. “Come on dude, let’s go!” he shouted, smiling brightly. Raphael wiped his sweat with a towel,  
“Yeah, yeah I’m comin’.” after he grabbed Scarlett’s cell phone and his gear from his room, he joined Mikey at the entrance to the Lair. 

“Where you going?” Leo asked them.

“Out.” Raph said and left before Leo could respond.

Mikey and Raph made their way to Scarlett’s apartment, Mikey bounced with excitement the entire time. They climbed the fire escape, knocked on her window and waited. When Scarlett came to the window she threw back the curtains, she looked totally pissed but after seeing them her hard expression softened. Scarlett opened the window and let them in. Her room was a mess.

“Whoa, what happened?” Mikey asked in concern

“My phone, I can't find it.” she told him, running her hand through her hair.

“You left it at the Lair.” Raphael held out her phone to Scarlett and she sighed.

“Of course I did.” Scarlett said under her breath when she took it. Walking into her living area, the two boys in tow, Scarlett sat down on her sofa and began to cry, letting out all of the stress today had brought down upon her.

“Whoa, no, no, no, no. Don’t cry, pretty mama.” Mikey said as he rushed over to Scarlett, panicking. After taking deep breaths, she managed to stop shaking. 

“I’m fine, I just had a really hard day today is all.”

“Wanna talk about it? Sensei says it helps.” Raph offered

“... I got fired today.”

“What, why?” Mikey asked

“I was late to work because my alarm didn't go off and he fired me even though I’d never been late before. He never liked me in the first place, he only hired me to look at my ass. That perverted, fat, son of a bitch!”

“He touch you?” Raph growled

“Once, last week. Said it was just an accident. How do you accidentally grab someone’s breast!?” Scarlett huffed. Raphael clenched his jaw.

“You want us to handle him?” Raph asked

“We could totally do that.” Mikey said

Scarlett thought a moment. “No. He doesn't deserve to be in your presence. I’ll deal with it the legal way, that way he can’t hurt anyone else and he doesn’t go spreading stories about you guys.” It was quiet in the apartment.

“Hey, how about a game? It’ll take your mind off things.” Mikey suggested

Scarlett smiled, “What kind of game?”

“How about Poker?” Raph asked

“But we don't have chips.” Mikey said

“Oh, I got something!” Scarlett raced to her kitchen and returned with three big bags of candy. She held them up, “We could use these.”

\-------------------  
Scarlett held up three bags of Dum Dums, Nerds and mixed chocolates.

“Candy?” Raphael asked through a laugh.

“It’s all I got right now. Besides, it's way better than money.” Scarlett smiled, sauntering over to the two color clad terrapins, unconsciously drawing attention to her hips. Raph had to force himself to look away. She sat down criss-cross on a red cushion on the floor and handed each of them a bag of sweets. Mikey dealt the cards and the game began.

Two hours passed and they were still at it, laughing and throwing candy at each other. “Okay, Okay, whoever wins this hand gets one wish. They can wish for anything they want.” Scarlett announced. 

“Raising the stakes. You sure about that?” Raphael asked with a wicked grin

“What, you scared?” Scarlett challenged, a gleam in her eye.

“Bring it on, princess!” Raph said as he slammed his cards on the table, he had a full house. Scarlett’s lips spread slowly in a confident, inviting smile. Raphael felt himself falter just a bit.

“That’s queen to you!” Scarlett said as she stood up and did the same, a straight flush. Raph groaned and swore under his breath with a smile while Scarlett laughed. Mikey cleared his throat, drawing their attention towards him as he held up his cards.

“Royal flush dudes!!” he shouted.

“Nooooooo!” Scarlett grumbled as she sunk back down to her cushion. “I lost.” Mikey laughed and immediately demanded to see Scarlett’s tattoo, Raphael agreed. Scarlett huffed amusingly, turned around and pulled up her shirt to reveal the infamous ink. Time seemed to slow for Raph as steadily inch by inch of her skin was devoured by his hungry eyes. He shook his head to focus. The boys marveled as they got closer, it really did look like them. 

Raphael reached out and touched her without thinking and she flinched. He retracted his hand and apologized. Scarlett looked at him over her shoulder with a tiny grin.

“It’s alright, your hands are just cold.” she said. Raphael hesitantly puts his hand on her back again, feeling the textured skin. Goosebumps raised wherever his finger made contact. He wondered if he could get them to spread across her body the same way. He shook his head again.

‘Damn, I got it bad.’ he thought.

“Hey, why does Raph get to be in the front?” Mikey whined

“That, my dear friend, is a secret.” she said as she pulled down her shirt. 

Just then, the radios strapped to their backs gave a slight static sound before Donnie’s voice was heard. “Hey guys, Leo wants to go on patrol soon.” 

“Yea, yea we’re comin.” Raph replied. The three headed for the fire escape and said their goodbyes. Mikey left first and when Raph began to exit, he stopped to ask, “why am I in the front? Why not Leo or Sensei?”

Scarlett stepped closer and motioned for him to lean down. She whispered in his ear, “Because you're my favorite.” she stepped back, giggling at the blush painting his face, “Don’t tell Mikey though.” Raphael mumbled something and left, closing the window behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

As Raphael and Michelangelo leaped across rooftops, Mikey had a big smile on his face. Honestly, Raphael was happy too, it’s been a long time since they just relaxed and enjoyed themselves with someone. The lair had gotten a little lonely since April and Casey started dating. Raph and Mikey met their brothers on a rooftop in lower Manhattan. 

“What are you two smiling at?” Donnie asked

“I beat Raph and Scarlett at poker!” Mikey shouted. 

“Poker? Really? We don’t even know this girl. She could be up to something for all we know.” Leo said with suspicion. 

‘Leave it to Leo to ruin the mood.’ Raph thought

“I think she’s given enough evidence to the contrary, Leo.” Donnie said

“Her tattoo.” Mikey replied

“She could've seen us when we went topside before.”

“Sensei doesn't go topside, and he’s in it, so there’s no way she could know about him and the only people who know our names are April, Casey, and Vernon. Explain that one.” Raph argued.

Leo squinted his eyes at his brothers, he fisted his hands but remained silent.

“That’s what I thought. Let’s get this over with.” Raph said as he walked away.

Mikey and Donnie looked at each other then to their brothers, it was probably the first time Raph had ever won an argument between the two.

When the boys got home, Leo went straight to the dojo. Mikey shouted, “The candy!” 

Raph and Donnie froze, “Just get it next time, doofus.” Raph sighed.

“What candy?” Donnie asked

“Scarlett didn’t have poker chips so we used candy.” Raph explained

“What are you guys, twelve?” Donnie laughed. Raphael pushed Don’s shoulder and headed for his room. It had been a long patrol. Mikey pouted but agreed then went to his room. The next day, Raph decided to get some grub before bed.

“Oh, hey Raph,” Donnie called out.

“What is it?”

“When you go back to Scarlett’s place, see if she can write down any important details about her world. It would help in locating where she came from exactly.” 

“Sure thing, Don.” Raph replied, then closed the “door” to his room and went to bed. That afternoon, Raphael awoke to the sound of a machine whirring and stuttering. He left his room to check what it was, turns out it was Donnie working on some type of device. He was covered in oil and screws and bolts were spread across his desk. He looked frustrated and tired.

“No sleep, Don?” Raph asked from behind him. Donnie didn’t reply, too focused on his work, he didn’t notice Raph was in the room until he walked up next to him to get a better look at what his brother was building.

“It’s a piece of the transformer for the interdimensional transporter.”

“The what?” Raph asked, confused.

“The engine Raph, it’s a piece of the engine for the space/time machine.”

Raphael grunted, “why didn’t you just say so? How long do you think it’ll take to build this thing, anyway?”

“It’s hard to say, a couple of years maybe?” Donnie said.

“A couple of years!?”

“Maybe longer. It all depends if I can get my hands on all the parts and materials I need.”

“She’s already been here like four months Don, she can’t wait that long!”

“She said time wasn’t an issue Raph. Even if she didn’t want to wait, she’d have to. I have to run safety tests once it’s complete, I could have the wrong coordinates and end up putting her in space or another planet or she could step through that portal and be ripped to shreds.” Donnie explained. His words made Raphael tense, Donnie looked at his brother's face and sighed. “Sorry man, it’s just, this kind of technology is very delicate. Any error, no matter how small, could cause the whole thing to malfunction. I don’t want anything bad to happen.” the room was quiet save for the slight whir of the small device in Donnie's hand. Raph put his hand on his brother’s shoulder and reassured him that everything would be fine, his inventions always worked. 

“I'm gonna head to Scar’s place, get Mikey's candy before she eats it all.” Raph said

“Alright, I’ll tell them.” Donnie replied

Raphael headed to the sewer tunnels, his mind drifted back to how tired his brother looked. ‘He’s gonna run himself ragged.’ he thought. ‘Always does when he’s got a big project to work on.’ It was nearly sunset, the sky was a mixture of pinks and purples. When the sun was fully set, Raph climbed out of the sewer, scaled a nearby building and headed towards Scarlett's apartment. He felt nervous, he would be alone with her. He knocked on the window and she opened it with a smile.

“Hey, Raph.”

“Hey Scarlett, you busy?” Raph asked as he stepped into the apartment, blushing. He remembered what she said to him the last time he was at her window and honestly he had no idea what to think of it.

“No, just on the computer. Trying to find a new job, still got bills to pay.” Scarlett replied.

“Find anything cool?” 

“Not really, aside from the usual boring jobs, there was a position open for a pooper scooper for some animals in the Bronx Zoo. It pays really well but I don’t think I can travel that far everyday or pick up big animal feces.” she said as they made their way to the living room. They sat on the couch and Scarlett picked her laptop back up.

“I can have Don look up some stuff.”

“No, he has enough on his plate already. I honestly don’t know how he gets any sleep with everything he does every day. I mean he runs the security for like a five-mile radius of the Lair, he keeps track of every enemy you guys put in jail, he pays attention to the local police scanners in case a real emergency pops up, he’s always inventing new weapons for you guys and finding ways to keep you safe, he’s constantly looking for a way to figure out a way to reverse the effects of the serum that mutated you guys so you can fight people like Bebop and Rocksteady more effectively and prevent others from being turned against their will and now he’s working on some seriously advanced technology just to help me get back home. I couldn't possibly ask him for anything else.” Scarlett said as she continued to type.

Raphael quietly looked at her, she noticed his silence and turned to him. “What is it?” she asked.

“... I didn’t know he did all that.”

Scarlett giggled, “What did you think he did all day?”

“I don’t know, experiment with stuff, I guess.”

“... How often do you go in his room?”

“Only been in few times maybe. I don’t really go in there, Mikey went in there once and managed to break something and Don went ballistic. People think I’m scary but they’ve never seen my brother when he’s upset.” Scarlett doubled over in laughter.

“I bet Mikey ran to you and Leo for protection.” Scarlett said through fits of laughter, Raph joined her.

“The idiot tried to hide behind us. Leo didn't know what to do, I didn't either. We’ve never seen him so mad, but that was years ago.” the laughter died down and Scarlett wiped her tears and breathed slow.

“I wonder what he broke.” she thought aloud, “Oh, you and Mikey left your candy yesterday. It's in the fridge if you still want it.”

“Yea, Mikey was whinin’ about it last night,” Raph said as he got up and walked into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed the big bag of candy. He sat back onto the couch and grabbed a lollipop to replace his toothpick. “Donnie asked if you could write down important stuff about where you came from, says it’ll help him figure out where your planet is.” 

“Sure, how about I do that now and we head back to the Lair? Compare notes?” Raphael nodded and Scarlett began to jot down random facts about her world. Once she was done, she closed her laptop, put it in her backpack and they both stepped onto the fire escape. Scarlett wondered how it held their weight so well.

“So how do you wanna do this?” Raphael asked. Scarlett smiled and held up her arms. Raph laughed quietly and lifted her into his arms bridal style. “Comfortable?” he asked sarcastically. Scarlett looked up and her cheek brushed against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hummed in agreement. Raphael’s face flushed and his heart pounded in his chest, he shivered, now aware of just how close she was. ‘Maybe this was a bad idea.’ he thought as he swallowed.

“Raph, you ok?” she asked

“Y-Yeah.” he stuttered and jumped down to the street. From there they too the alleyways to the nearest manhole. Raphael didn’t talk on the way, he feared his voice would waver from how hard his heart was beating. He didn’t understand, why did he feel like this when he barely knew her. ‘What the hell is wrong with me?’ he thought. While he debated with himself internally, Scarlett’s mind ran just as fast.

‘His hands were so warm,’ she thought. Raphael stopped at the manhole but Scarlett was too lost in her thoughts. Scarlett walked right into Raphael's shell for the second time in two days.

“Sorry.” she mumbled as she rubbed her forehead. Raph chuckled and lifted the lid.

“Come on.” he said and jumped down into the sewers with Scarlett following close behind. She handed him a lollipop from the extra candy Raph grabbed from the fridge and he replaced his toothpick with it. On the way to the lair, Scarlett thought of all the important things from her world, or at least what she deemed important. Leo met them at the entrance with an unreadable look on his face, Raph just passed him by without a second glance or a word. Scarlett smiled and waved, she didn’t expect anything in return but it still stung a little when he just stared at her. She saw Mickey sitting on the couch playing some sort of handheld gaming device, it kind of looked like a GameBoy mixed with a PSP.

“Hey Mickey here’s your candy,” she said aloud with the bag extended towards him. He turned and smiled big and wide. Mickey jumped over the back of the couch and ran up to her.

“Scarlett, my savior!” he shouted as he grabbed the bag, then said “Thanks, mama.” and hugged her. “Wanna play this new game I downloaded?”

“Maybe later, I gotta talk to Donnie about some stuff.” 

“Mind if I tag along?”

“Not at all.”


End file.
